


Hit A Dog, Get Something Else

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Background Destiel, Canon Divergent, Coda, Episode: s08e01 We Need to Talk About Kevin, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Memories, POV Third Person, Sam's POV, i had to write this after rewatching that episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: AU where Sam hits a different dog. A little terrier mix, just like the one he remembers sometimes. And that dog ends up bringing back more than just memories.





	Hit A Dog, Get Something Else

Sam silently packed his bag under the cover of night. Dean had called a few minutes ago. Alive again. So Sam packed to meet up with him at Rufus’ cabin. He wrote out a quick note, explaining where he’d gone and that he’d be back. Even if he knew his lover wouldn’t like waking up to the note. To the thought of Sam just being… gone. For a second he paused, and looked back at the bed where he could see the rise and fall of a chest under the blankets and a leg that stuck out from them, pale skin visible in the moonlight. A smile reached his lips. Maybe he could bring him with.

No. This was something he needed to do alone. He hiked his bag up to sit high on his shoulder. On his way out he ruffled their dog’s fur. Then he leaned down and kissed the man whose bed he had shared for the past year on his head. “I love you.” He whispered the words against his hair. But as he pulled away to leave, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

“Sam? Where are you going?” The words sounded groggy.

“Dean’s back. I’m going to go meet him, I’ll be home soon.” Sam explained in a whisper.

“No.” He grumbled, and the corner of Sam’s mouth lifted sadly.

“He’s my brother, I have to.”

“Not with me, Winchester.”

Sam smiled fully at his boyfriend. “Okay. Just, hang back for a bit?”

“Sure thing, babe.” Then the man surged up and kissed him.

\----

 

Dean was pissed at him because he stopped hunting. Again. If not for the hardness of Dean’s eyes, this might feel exactly like that first time. Back when Dean had broken into his and Jess’ apartment. But it wasn’t, and it didn’t .

“Hmm. So what was it, hmm? What could possibly make you stop just like that? A girl? Was there a girl?”  
“No. There wasn't.” Sam told him, and it was the truth. There was no girl. Just a dog and an archangel. And Sam wanted to laugh at that. How far from truly normal had his life gone that the thought of living with an archangel for the past year felt perfectly normal?

“Really?” Dean scoffed, unbelieving.

“It was a man.” Sam snapped, though he didn’t mean to. Dean’d been on edge since he got back, snappy and shaky. He had a feeling it had to do with fighting in Purgatory. Something else told him it had a little more to do with whatever reason Cas didn’t return with him. He took a breath to calm himself.

“A man?” Dean raised his eyebrow. “So, what, you, uh, you dropped your peanut butter in his chocolate? How'd it happen?”

“I hit a dog.”

“I knew I smelled dog!” Dean glared and thrust his finger at him from where he sat on the floor.

“And I knew you’d throw a bitch fit.”

“Hey, the rules are simple, Sam,” Dean threw his hands up before holding up fingers to accentuate his points, “You don't take a joint from a guy named Don, and there's no dogs in the car!”

\----

“Help. I need help.” The words were quiet, subdued by a mind a million miles away. Eyes seeing a different time and place. There was a dog in his arms, just like the one in them right now. A white terrier mix with brown spots on the eyes that spread upwards to cover his ears. But this one is covered in a blanket with blotches of blood on it.

“The dog needs help.” Blood that he caused, when the thing had dashed out in front of the car just a few minutes ago. The whimper it let out when he hit it would haunt him, he knew it. Haunt him just as another whimper from another time and another place had haunted him. He tried to blink back all the memories. Golden eyes that smile down at him, skin warm against his own. The dog made another whimper, and it shook him from his memories long enough to mumble out that he's the one who caused this. (It's always him. In every memory, every nightmare. He's the reason he was dead.) That thought pushes him through the memory; he won't let another die because of him. “We need a doctor. Are you a doctor?”

“The doctor’s coming, sir. But I'm not sure-” She held up her hands, voice calm and placating. But he cut her off, bulldozering over her words.

“You're not sure what?” His voice raised to a shout as dim golden eyes flashed before his eyes again. No. Not again. No matter what. “This is an animal hospital! You save animals!”

He can't lose another. Not after losing Bobby, and Dean, and Cas. Even Kevin. ( _Worthless._ )

“Sir.” The girl’s voice was still calm. But it didn't matter, his mind was on a singular track. Floating feathers. Burning flames. Exploding bodies. Demon kidnapping.

This one he wouldn't lose.

“Save this animal!” He glared at her, something fierce seizing his heart.

A woman entered the room. She took one look at the situation before she turned to the girl that Sam had just yelled at. “Roberta, can you escort this gentleman out, please?” she asked the girl calmly.

The girl shuffled him out of the room, and he could feel himself deflate almost immediately. “I did this. I'm the one that did this.” He mumbled the words to himself as he let himself be led to the waiting area and a seat.

He wasn't even sure why he felt so strongly about the dog. Maybe it was the memories of the other dog, tail wagging happily as he pet him, the smell of chocolate chip waffles filling the air. His leg bounced as he tried to fight back the memories that flowed. It didn't matter, no matter what he did he'd still be alone. But maybe if the dog made it… No. He was a hunter, and that life wouldn't mesh with a small dog.

Unless he quit.

He paused for a moment on that thought. Quitting. He'd done it once before, with Jess. That had ended terribly. But, maybe this time. Maybe if he just stayed alone it'd be okay. He wouldn't get anyone hurt anymore.

When the vet walked back in, he looked up from the tiles. “He's sustained some serious internal bleeding. There's at least two leg fractures that I can see right now. But with some TLC, he should pull through for you.”

Sam sighed in relief. “Thanks, doctor.”

“So, you're gonna wait here?” The vet crossed her arms over her chest and leant against the doorframe.

“Uh, no.” Sam frowned and glanced to the door. He really shouldn't stay any longer with the dog. Not if he wanted to be able to leave without it. “He's not mine.”

“Oh, I know. She raised an eyebrow, a challenging smile playing on her lips. The expression made his chest tighten, and he looked away. “He has a chip, and we contacted the owner. I figured you'd like to stay here and explain what you did.”

“No, that's okay.” A dog wouldn't be a good idea. But still he sat, and it wasn't the woman's eyes that kept him there. The dog had an owner. And that stirred things in him he hadn't felt in a while. Not since Elysian Fields.

“Oh, so you're okay with a hit and run? Not even gonna apologize to the guy for almost killing his dog?” Her tone was accusatory, and Sam flinched. It was his fault, and the proper thing would be to stay.

“I can't-”

“Oh, so you're fine with just dropping him off here?”

“Yeah. Why do you think I brought him here?” Sam frowned. They had saved him, he was no longer needed. But the challenge never left her eyes.

“Roberta, could you hand this man his trophy on his way out, please? Well, maybe if you were such an upstanding guy, you wouldn't have hit him in the first place?” She gestured to the girl who had shown him to the room he left the dog in. The girl smiled with the vet, and he felt something other than sorrow and memories from long ago tighten in his chest.

“Fine.” He grit the word out between clenched teeth. Sure, he'd wait here for the owner. Apologize. Then leave and never look back.

The universe never seemed to like his plans before, and it definitely didn't like them now.

Barely seconds after saying he'd stay, a frantic man burst into the building. His hair was soaked with rain, long and matted down. Sam couldn't remember hearing rain at all. Still, he was distracted and even with the years of hunter’s training he still missed things on occasion. The man gasped in two breaths like he'd ran all the way there. “Is he okay?” He puffed out. A similar timber fell from his lips, breathless voice like one Sam sometimes heard in his dreams. But he'd been haunted by memories since Dean and Cas had left, so he ignored it. Then the man looked up, and pushed the hair from his face to show panicked golden eyes. Sam felt everything around him freeze.

“Gabriel…” There was no air left in his lungs to give voice to the word, and he was left alone as the world restarted with a jolt as the man flew forward to the vet.

“Is he okay??” He sounded panicked, and Sam knew why. Gabriel loved that dog so much. (“ _His name is Max. Love of my life.” the janitor, who had introduced himself as David, told him with a proud smile. Sam wanted to reply back with a joke, something about making him jealous, but the words died on his tongue. Instead he found himself silently watching with a smile as David played with his dog.)_

“Yes. Like I told you over the phone.” The vet gently told him.

“You. You're.” Sam gaped intelligently at the archangel. Dead. The last time Sam saw him he was dead, blade in his chest at the Elysian Fields hotel and blackened feathers floating up from his wings like ashes.

“You,” Gabriel rounded on him, and suddenly he couldn't breathe again. Those golden eyes, all righteous fury, simmered out to confusion and his mouth hung open. He finished the thought with confusion, the anger from before seemingly gone, “hit my dog.”

“Alive.” Sam finished on an exhale.

“Sam? _You_ hit my dog? You're the asshole?”

“ _I'm_ the asshole?” Confusion melted quickly to anger. “You died! I mourned you! And _I'm_ the asshole??”

“Sam,” Gabriel held up his hands placatingly.

“No. You- you don't get,” but Sam was losing steam quickly. He could feel the hitch in his breath and the burning behind his eyes. “You don't get to just-” And his knees buckled. If not for Gabriel surging forward to catch him, he would've crumbled to the floor. The archangel brought him close, placed his head against his shoulder, and shushed him as he rubbed his back. That's where Sam fully broke down, tears wetting Gabriel’s already damp jacket. They stayed like that for a long moment. Then one of the girls cleared their throat and both men looked up in surprise.

The vet had moved from the doorway, likely in shock from the look she was giving Sam. Behind the counter, the girl studiously had her eyes focused on the computer. Still she watched them from the corners of her eyes.

Sam flushed and pulled back. Not fully, but enough that the arms around him moved to loosely hang around his waist.

“So, are you two a thing or something?” The vet croaked out. Sam looked to Gabriel questioningly. Were they a thing anymore? Doubt whirled in his mind as Gabriel stared back. After a minute Gabriel smirked, and turned to the vet.

“Well, I think the only way he can apologize for hitting my dog is by buying me dinner.” Then he turned a smile, a real smile, to Sam. “Isn't that right, Samuel?”

Sam found himself nodding, eyes still glued to Gabriel.

“So how about it, Sweetcheeks? Can I get my dog so my boyfriend can take me out?” He looked back to the vet again. She blinked, then nodded.

“Right this way, sir.” The girl at the counter told him, having already moved to the doorway. Apparently she got over the sudden pda quicker than the vet, who still stood frozen.

“I'll be back,” Gabriel told him with a kiss to his temple before he followed the girl out.

“Um.” The vet finally squeaked, and Sam felt himself heat up fully as everything that just happened caught up with his mind. It was slightly awkward, the display. Especially when he realized the vet had been flirting with him. Sure, he never would've gone with her, but still. To break down like that in front of strangers. Awkward times ten.

But then Gabriel was back with Max and a full smile. And suddenly Sam couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

 

\----

“Sam.” Dean snapped his fingers in Sam’s face and he blinked.

“What?” Sam asked, dazed by the memory.

“You hit a guy’s dog?” Dean frowned at him, waved his hand around a bit. “And what, you guys just fell in love or some crap?”

“You can say that," Sam deflected. He didn’t need to tell him who exactly he’d been with for the year. Not right now, when he was still dealing with whatever crap he brought back with him from Purgatory. “So, what about you?”

“What about me?” Dean scoffed, but Sam saw how his eyes flickered. How his hands were still shaking.

“Look at you,” Sam gestured to Dean, “You’ve still got that look. You're shaky. You're on edge. What was it like?”

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” Dean looked away.

Sam leaned forward. “Try me.”

Dean scoffed, but he looked right at Sam and took a breath.

\----

They found Kevin, alone in a church. He’d learnt a lot about demons in his year alone. More than most hunters he knew, which was saying something given how many demons hunters were probably exorcising these days. But then Crowley found them as well.

Demons were there, and it was only two, but Sam was rusty and he couldn’t seem to get the upper hand. A demon had him backed into a wall, hands around his neck. But before the demon could kill him, the demon’s face contorted in pain and he’s squinting against the blinding light bursting from the demon’s eyes and mouth. Then the demon dropped and before Sam could follow the empty meatsuit to the floor, he’s caught by strong arms. A pair of worried golden eyes look down at him, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“Guess I’m rustier than I thought.” Sam coughed out with a laugh. Behind them, the second demon screamed as it died.

\----

“Gabriel? You hit _Gabriel’s dog_?” Dean’s exploding, a lot sooner than Sam thought he would.

“Yep, Dean-o.” Gabriel smirked at him. Immediately, Dean rounded on him. Sam didn’t have to see it to know that if looks could kill, the one Dean sent Gabriel could’ve killed even him.

“Shut it. This is between me and Sam. You don’t get to talk.”

“Dean, I don’t see why you’re putting up such a fit!” Sam yelled at Dean. Between all the guilt Dean had thrown his way and this sudden tantrum, Sam was done. Just, he was done. If Dean wanted to be a little bitch and fret and moan over Sam being with the archangel, fine. Then he’d bitch right back. But then Dean rounded back on him, and Sam was met with something he hadn’t seen since Bobby died the first time. His brother’s eyes were large and round, filled to the brim with tears that stubbornly refused to fall. Every hackle that had been raised in the sudden angry tension of the room fell with that singular look.

“Because it’s not fair!” Dean angrily choked out, and down the tears started.

“What?” Sam and Gabriel spoke together, and with a glance he knew Gabriel felt the sudden quiet of the room as well. The way all the air seemed to have suddenly been sucked out through the cracks in the door.

“You got Gabriel back, but I- I had to leave Cas in-” Dean fully exploded. “ _Why did you get him while I had to leave my husband behind?_ ” The words were loud. Shouted. But somehow, the confession left the room feeling emptier than it had before. The air seemed thick and crushing. It reminded Sam of when he lost Jess, and again when he lost Gabriel. That all consuming feeling of loss. Like the world was ending and all you could do was sit back and watch. Dean collapsed to the bed, all the built up rage gone. Now he just stared ahead, an empty shell.

“Dean.” Sam dropped down onto the bed beside him.

“It’s not fair.” He quietly choked out the words. “It’s not fair.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam wrapped his arm around his brother. Dean hiccuped once before he turned into Sam and let everything go. Gabriel disappeared soon after, leaving the brothers to their moment. Silently Sam thanked Gabriel for understanding. They would talk about this later. And see if there was anything they might be able to do. But for now, Sam turned and wrapped his brother fully in his arms and let him finally mourn the loss of his angel. His husband.

What an odd thought.

\----

Weeks later, with Gabriel’s help, they’re able to pull Cas from Purgatory. There are tears and angry words. Especially once Cas shows Dean the true memories. But it’s not long before they’re once again attached at the hip. And, to Sam’s dismay, even more annoying than before. It’s okay though, because for the first time Sam can remember, Dean seemed truly happy. Cas being there seemed to change everything Dean had been before he got there. He laughed again, really laughed. And his smiles were no longer tainted with sorrow. It reminded Sam of that first day, after he had found Gabriel again. The thought made him want to laugh as he thought back to it. To think, if he hadn’t hit that dog, this wouldn’t have happened. For a second he can’t help but thank God, or whatever deity could hear him, that he had hit Max. And wasn’t that unusual?

Never in his life would he have expected to be glad that he had hit a dog.


End file.
